This is My Story
by Mistress of The Dark Side
Summary: It is well known to everyone that Hermione has always been above almost everyone she knows intellectually. Though she rarely find a use for such knowledge, she is about to be tested in more ways than necessary in order to prove herself in a pureblood obsessed world. Mainly HG/SS a little bit LV/HG thrown in. First story, so please no flames!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own any minute little itty bitty piece of Harry Potter, or anything related to it or it's merchandise. I do, however, own my plot ideas, and any original characters I may throw in. As for anything that you recognize throughout this story as being J.K. Rowlings, please know I am merely borrowing, and slightly abusing, these characters.

**Authors Note: Ok, so I simply just reposted this chapter because the copy before this didn't have an A/N or disclaimer, which are both big no-no's in my book! Anyways, I want everyone to know that I really appreciate getting reviews, and that no matter what I will be updating this story at least once a week. So yeah, that's all I needed to say. Enjoy! :D**

When you're in a war you're almost _guaranteed _to lose someone, or something, dear to you. What you're not guaranteed is the assurance that everything will be all right in the end, because sometimes things won't work out for the best, and you won't win. This is my story of love, war, and the battles I faced. This is the story of Hermione Jean Granger.

I guess that _nothing_ was ever simple for me. I became the best friend of Harry Potter in my first year, I'm the smartest witch to ever walk the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and I had the knack to always try to do things right, but sometimes there weren't always _right_ by the rules. I began this journey during the summer of my sixth year, and the events in that early June day will forever haunt me, and remind of who I am and what I've become.

_It all started when…_

"Miss Granger." He spoke my name like it had some excruciating taste attached to it.

"Yes, Sir?" I had to reply to him, only because he was my professor

"Just what exactly are you doing up so late, and alone at that?"

"Studying, Sir. I wanted to catch up on my defense spells" Having to explain myself to him made me sick, _he_ made me sick.

"No matter you're excuse there is no reason to be here. Go back to your room before I find reason to force you." Of course he accentuated this with his telltale _"I want to seriously hurt you"_ sneer. He treats us like we're mealy 5 instead of the mature young adults we were forced to become.

"Yes. Sir." The only reason I got up was because if I hadn't I may have talked back to him, and at the time that seemed like a deadly decision.

I returned to my room, and shut my door with a smirk that could rival Malloy's. Snape hadn't noticed, but I secretly snuck the few Dark Arts texts I had hidden in my bag. _So much for "constant vigilance"._ I'd begun researching the Dark Arts when I first realized that we were going up against pros that were trained specifically in the subject, and while we _did_ have some great defense… we wouldn't be able to protect a bunny rabbit without knowledge of what we were facing. I guess that this is when I finally understood that just being able to _research_ meant absolutely _nothing_ if I couldn't practice what I learned.

I started small though. Just practicing out behind the shed at the Burrow whenever we would visit. For some reason the old, broken down, one-room building seemed to have some sense of privacy around it, and I made damn sure to take complete advantage of it. The first few spells I tried out on birds, squirrels, or any small creature. I watched, as these animals were tortured, turned inside out, split in two, or finally killed. I watched as I did all of this to them. I felt so much power from being able to do such a thing, it was so seductive, and I didn't want to stop. Thankfully each day my common sense won out, and I returned at a somewhat normal time for a leisurely stroll. I wasn't going to let the dark arts overcome me, and risk becoming like His followers. I didn't want to become one of them, and I didn't want to end up joining Him for any reason whatsoever.

_Oh how I wish it were that simple…_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello everyone! I want you all to know that this really is the first story I ever wrote, so please just ignore any typos as I don't have a beta as of yet. Although there shouldn't ever be any grammar or punctuation problems (I'm very OCD about these thing haha!) Anyways, I should be updating this roughly once a week, and I'd love to read any thoughts or comments you have in the reviews. Yes, I do have a good plan for this story, but if you guys come up with anything that piques my interest, you never know… I may add it! Haha anyways, enough of my rambling! Back to the story!**

**Disclaimer: **_Copy & Paste disclaimer from previous chapter here_

_**Karma is a Bitch, so play nice.**_

I couldn't believe my eyes; I just couldn't believe what I was seeing. Professor Severus Tobias Snape was…just lying there…at my feet…in the middle of the library at 12 Grimmauld Place. Not to mention he also looked terribly wounded, and unconscious. I seriously considered, for a moment, just leaving him there. After all the shit he put me, and my friends through he really did deserve it, but I couldn't. No matter how much hell he put us through I couldn't just leave a man on the floor to die, and it had _nothing_ to do with him being a major spy in the war. Nope, nothing at all.

"Sir. SIR! Can you hear me?" I poked him a couple times, for good measure. Nope, still not moving. Thank Merlin he was still breathing, I may have the nagging feeling to save his life, but even I drew lines, and mouth to mouth was one of them. Harry and Ron had both opted to stay at the Burrow tonight under he guise of nobody here being able to cook to save a life. Mrs. Weasley, ever the mother hen, insisted that I stay too, but I told her I needed to study, and that I could make a sandwich just fine. Now I think that fighting her to let me return was the best decision I ever made. Otherwise I wouldn't be able to help Snape… even if I didn't want to.

He. seemed so broken lying there on the floor, so prone to the world, so… vulnerable. I quickly checked off every healing and detection spell I had ever come across whether I had used it before, or not. After triple checking my inner list I cast a quick _mobilicorpus_ and brought him to the nearest bedroom, which just so happened to be mine. Great.

I laid him down on my bed and began removing his outer robes, frock coat, and finally his plain white shirt that was overly stained with blood. Once I had everything removed and could finally see his chest I noticed that these cuts were not made magically, and seemed to be rather thin, which could only mean one thing. He was stabbed, repeatedly, by some small knife, most likely a typical kitchen knife. This made the whole thing a ton easier for me. I only had to use basic healing spells, and some of the muggle bandages my parents continued to send me.

I quickly set out to grab everything I needed. First the bandages and medicinal cream my parents would send me every so often – saying just because I'm a witch doesn't mean I can't ever use them – some murtlap essence we kept on hand in case of problems during training, and finally a wood cleansing potion in case I ran into any magical wounds. I then quickly went back to my brooding potions professor, and instantly gave him a small, safe dose of dreamless sleep in order to assure he stayed that way until I finished.

Once he was all bandaged on his top half I came to the hardest part of this whole thing. I had to actually remove the pants, and most likely underwear, of the most hated professor in the history of Hogwarts. I considered shoving an entire dose of dreamless sleep potion down his throat just to reassure me he _wouldn't _suddenly awaken while I was mid-examination, and just outright kill me. No wait, he'd torture me first. Yep, definitely a torture type of guy…

Even though I desperately wanted to, I knew I couldn't give him a full potion, because no matter how muggle the wounds were, he could have ingested any number of things that the simplest potion could seriously make worse. So against better judgment, and pure common sense, I undid his trousers, slid them off, and inspected his lower half for any telltale signs of bruising or cutting leading under his boxers. _Thank Merlin_ there wasn't any there, but the wounds I saw across his legs were a lot worse than his upper half. They were deeper, and were definitely made with magic, which is why this became much more trickier than I had hoped it would be. I started with more advance healing spells, ones created explicitly for dark arts wounds, and as I was chanting in some dead language I realized that he would know I had healed him, and would undoubtedly know that I had to know way more advanced dark magic in order to know how to heal these wounds. I just hoped he would be more thankful that I saved his life, than concerned with my reading choices.

Once I was finished healing all the parts of him I could see, I started on the parts I _couldn't _see. I began all the usual charms to detect any internal injury, or bleeding, and found none. Good, I didn't want to be here longer than absolutely necessary. It was then I decided to use one of the new detection spells I learned – created to detect extended use of Dark spells on someone or thing – and found out that he had suffered the Cruciatus Curse for extended periods of time. While I would have loved to go sit down with some tea, and a nice book, I no longer had that option. I now had to sit by his side, continuously brew several potions, and constantly check on him in order to make sure he stayed alive, and that the aftershocks wouldn't kill him. Merlin I hope he doesn't suffer from body spasms, I really don't want to climb on, and hold down, my potions professor. Whether he would wake or not was unknown to me, and unfortunately I couldn't floo any adults because the fireplace we had here was cut off for "our own safety". I just hope his seizures weren't as bad as I expected them to be.

I started brewing a calming draught, a new dreamless sleep potion, a general pain-numbing potion, an advanced internal/external-healing potion, and finally, a blood-replenishing potion just incase things got really bad. I didn't expect him to wake up for a few days, so every 12 or so hours I would have to brew more of each potion depending on which I used, and which I did not. All of these were fairly simple to brew, expect the one out of my newer book. It called for ingredients I didn't have, and I doubt that Professor Snape carried them with him, but I had to try anyways. I scoured all the pockets he owned, searching like crazy for unicorn hair, and newt eyes. I guess it really wasn't all that surprising that I actually _did_ find them, they were mostly common potions ingredients, and he _is_ a potions master. They don't award that title to complete ninnies.

The brewing went well, and I stayed by Snapes side vowing to remain there as much as possible until he woke up.

I stayed with him the entire night, never leaving his side, and never once falling asleep. Not that I didn't _try_, I tried, as much as possible, but every time I succeeded in relaxing enough to fall asleep he would start to thrash, claw, kick, and spasm on top of the mattress. He somehow managed to open most of his wounds every time this happened, and I had to use magic to keep the wounds, and bandages, closed. It wasn't too long until I accepted my fate and just didn't bother trying to sleep. Instead I read any text that would interest me long enough to keep me awake all night. Most of these being more advanced Dark Arts texts that the Black library seemed to be overwhelmed with. I was very grateful to be able to access the library at all since I really didn't want to ever leave the Professor alone for too long. So I got my newest book, _another_ cup of tea, and settled down for my second night awake with my unconscious Professor.

I don't know if it was my exhaustion, refusal to sleep, or the extreme amount of tea I had been drinking, but I started to see my Professor in a totally different light. As he lay there resting, after I poured the potions down his throat, he looked almost… peaceful. That's when I realized it, this man has been saving all of our lives since the death of Harry's parents. Being a spy for both sides is never an easy task, and it's usually a lonely one as well, yet he continues on. Trusting no one but himself, and keeping his emotions in check, at all times. A master of occlumency to keep his thoughts his own. I began to see just how much he has done for me, maybe not directly for me, but me nonetheless. This must be when I really started to respect the man, and finally appreciated what he's done his whole life.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Miss Granger, you're playing with fire**_

**SPOV**

I can't feel anything. My body is still numb from being cursed repeatedly, and I can't seem to move a single part of it. I wouldn't mind so much, except I can _feel _someone watching me. I tried to think back on what had happened, and realized that I somehow managed to apparate to the floor of the Black Family Library, and from there _nothing_. I'm not quite sure how I managed to get to a bed, or why one of the _Golden_ trio was standing so near to me, and risking physical injury should I find out who they are. All I did know was that I was currently stuck on an old bed, unable to move or even open my eyes, and being coddled by above mentioned _brat_.

It wasn't until a while later, when they were checking my bandages, that I realized I was almost completely _naked_. Whichever one of the three biggest dunderheads I'd come to know was taking care of me, they were also looking at my body, and they would pay dearly for it. I fought against whatever they had forced me to ingest, just so I could open my eyes, and maybe move my hands _to strangle them. _I _needed_ to move now more than ever. I took a deep breath, and noticed a few peculiar smells. Ones that _any_ potions master would know, and instantly I knew what was poured down my throat,, realized with anguish that I was doomed to sleep for much longer.

Fighting the effects of Dreamless Sleep was not in any way fun or easy, but I'm determined not to sleep anymore.. The whole point of the potion was to make it so that the patient _couldn't _wake up until after the dosage had been completely absorbed and no longer had an effect. The only way to fight it was to increase heart rate, and literally sweat it out. As soon as the watchdog left I began breathing quick, short, shallow breaths, and managed to increase my heat rate almost by double, and sweat through the duvet I was laying on. I finally woke up fully, and was able to move, and even, just barely, stand. _Victory._

I immediantly began to get dressed, and realized that my clothes were caked in my own blood. It amazed me that I had managed to survive the night, and not bleed to death. Whoever attempted to watch over me, may have just saved my life, not that that made any difference on how badly I wanted to beat them six feet under, Because I still very much wanted to do so. I decided to just put on my trousers, and forgo my shirt and coat. Besides, it wasn't like whoever I was about to scare to death hadn't already seen me totally bare before them, whoever they were.

Slowly I crept into the library, silent on my feet after years of spying. It wasn't until I was more than halfway through the room, and just a few steps away from giving someone a very well deserved heart-attack, did I realize just _who_ it was sitting there, and it seemed that I was definitely caught.

"Hello Professor Snape. I'm glad you're finally awake." She spoke without even looking up from her book, as if though it were the most important thing in the world, and definitely more important than the fact that her most hated professor was standing behind her, shirtless, and extremely. Pissed. Off.

"Miss Granger, just what, exactly, do you believe you're doing?" she didn't seem fazed by my tone in the least_. Was this girl mental? _"Obviously, Sir, I'm reading a book. Please do try, and open your eyes once in a while."

To say I was shocked would be a complete understatement. I was beyond shocked, I was completely taken off guard. No student, hell, no _person_, had ever dared mouth off to me, not even the Dark Lord for fear I'd poison him. Yet, here this… this _girl_ sits and dares to disrespect me. Merlin she is lucky I can barely move…

**A/N: Sorry everyone, but I had to end it here. Otherwise, it would become teriffyingly long! Haha anyways, please review and please, **_**please, **_**no flames! Maybe I'll even update sooner ; )**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Yes Sir, but you got burned**_

**HPOV**

Just because I heard him walking around the house doesn't mean I wasn't completely scared out of my wits! As silently as he must have believed he was moving, he was utterly wrong. _Honestly_, I could hear him coming from ten miles away. Thankfully, this gave me enough time to, silently, switch my Advanced Dark Arts text with a simple 7th year potions textbook. It also allowed me to calm myself, and prepare to give him a hard time without cowering in fear of him torturing me. Really, I wasn't scared anymore. I swear…

"So, Professor, how are you feeling now? And be honest. I need to make sure everything has worked well." I say as professionally, and clinically, as I can.

"Miss Granger. I don't know who you think you are, but you are certainly neither my mother, nor a mediwitch, and therefore have no right to ask me how I'm doing. Nor do you have the right to _undress_ me for any reason whatsoever! I am your _professor_, as you keep reminding the world, and as such I can very well take care of myself without any help from too young insufferable Know-It-All brats such as yourself! What, in the nine levels of _hell_, did you think you were doing?!" he thundered as he glared wholeheartedly in my direction. Barely able to stand on his own two feet, yet here he is accusing me, and probably stressing out his obviously not fully healed body. And after all the work I did to keep him alive…

I threw my book onto the couch, and very quickly stood up to my full height in front of him. Instantly glaring at the ungrateful man in front of me. Putting as much acid in my tone as I could "Well, _professor_, I think I am the _woman_ who just saved your damned life. I would _appreciate it_ if you would say a nice, simple _"Thank You_" in return, or at the very least _not _demean me, or accuse me of anything. Considering I could have just _left_ you there to bleed to death I think the least you could do is answer my questions, otherwise I'll have to resort to more _drastic_ measures." I attempt to keep my voice even, and not shout, only shaking a few times in anger, and stare into the eyes of the man whose life I just saved.

"Excuse me? Why you insolent little-"

He never got to finish his sentence as I stunned him, put him into a body-bind, and used _mobilicorpus_ to bring him back into the bedroom he just vacated. Then, after restraining him to the bed, I undid the spells. We just continued to glare at each other for a few moments, then…

"Do you get off on assaulting your professors? Or is it just me? Tell me, how long have you been waiting for me to be weakened enough for you to do this? Did you save my life only to torture me yourself Miss Granger, or to be able to tell your dunderheaded companions about how weak I am?" He said barely above a whisper. I could tell by his glare that he wasn't whispering in defeat, but that he was merely controlling his voice so as not to scream. I could nearly see the acid, and hatred dripping from his tone. It made me shudder in almost pleasure to hear his voice this way. So powerful, so full of command.

I try my best to keep my voice calm, and my face blank. Last thing I need is for him to detect any unwanted emotions in my voice, or a red tinge to my face. "Professor, I'll have you know that I do not "get off", as you so eloquently put it, in cursing and restraining anyone. Let alone teachers. But I _did_ warn you. And I refuse to be taken lightly, especially by those who think they have some sort of power over me when they can barely stand on their own two feet. Now, as I said before, how are you feeling? Any wounds reopened, or hurting? Anything that I may have missed? You were out for roughly 72 hours, and most of it involved you thrashing from the after-effects of the Cruciatus. I can only do so much with so little practice. Sir."

For quite a while all he did was glare at me with this look that quite plainly said "I wish you would fall off the Earth, and I'd be only too happy to help you along", and all I could do was sit there patiently while he fumed silently.

Finally, he spoke "I'm fine. Much better than I would expect to be after Poppy would heal me. Now if you would undo these rstraints, I'd be only too _happy_ to get out of here, and as far away from you as is possible." My eyes widened at the calm, and surprisingly honest tone. Not what I expected from the usually brooding man.

"Wow! It speaks!" He gave me the evilest look I've ever seen "Sorry sir, but you were quiet for so long. Anyways, I can't let you leave, and if that's what you'll do, then I can't unrestrain you either."

"And why the bloody hell not?! I'm not some child! I can take care of myself!"

"That's just it professor, you can't. You have no ideal what some of the injuries I healed were, or the potions and spells I used to do so are. There's no way you would be able to identify any adverse side-effects because some of them are only minor things, but untreated could turn disasterous." I continued to waved my arms about, gesticulateing wildly while explaining the situation to the impossibly stubborn man. All he did was stare at me in shock as he pondered my words. No glare. No sneer. Just shock.

"Miss Granger, since you're officially apart of the Order, I assume you already know that I have been doing this for nearly twenty years now. Do you believe I have never had this exact same situation before? What makes you think I cannot take care of myself? Besides, I know a great deal more than you about healing Dark Curses, and the _after-effects_ of such spells. In which-"

I had to cut him off there before he worked himself into an outright rage, and wouldn't listen to a single word I'd say. It was bad enough he was already trying to pry himself from the binds, and reopening all his wounds in the process. "Sir, listen to me clearly. I have been studying a great deal more advanced texts than you could imagine whilst I've been cooped up in this dreadful place. I know that you know a very large amount of spells involving the Dark Arts, but I used some spells that have been out of use for _centuries_, and even you cannot know them all. The wounds on your lower body alone were extraordinarinly harder to heal than they should've been. I don't know what you all did to piss off the Dark Lord, but he really did a number on you. In fact, you shouldn't have been alive, and you wouldn't be right now if not for me. So if you don't mind, I'd like you to just, for once, be grateful that I exist, and happened to be around. And please, just swallow your pride, and stay here and let me finish healing you. I promise you that nobody will know, and I will speak to you as minimilly as possible." I take a deep breath as I fix him with a reassuring smile to try to convince him I'm speaking the truth.

He finally stops working against the binds, and looks at me with blank, emotionless eyes. And just like that I'm stuck caring for him as he becomes willing, all by simply saying…

"Fine."

**A/N: Alright I know this was exceedingly long, but it was necessary if I EVER wanted to stop typing haha. Anyways, please remember to review, and another chapter should be up soon!**


End file.
